


Reward Your Boy

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Domming, IDK how to rate non-sexual kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Sub Sam, written for sharing fun - this is not a masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas teaches Kevin how to dom  Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward Your Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this gorgeous prompt:  
> http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=767606#t767606

"Reward your boy, if you are pleased with him" Cas says. Kevin is still breathing hard, hand on Sam's shoulder.

He supports Sam's head, stroking Sam's cheek with one thumb. Sam melts into the softness of the touch, almost lost to it.

"Good boys stay focused for their Master' s words" Cas murmurs.

"Yes" Kevin sharpens his hold, stabilizing Sam, and tilts his head up, directly towards Kevin. "Stay with me, Sam" steely and hard, but not too hard. He punctuates this with s light slap to Sam's cheek. Sam doesn't seem to feel it. He is trying to control his breath and pull himself back. At Kevin's tone he inhales sharply and shakily, steels himself, eyes squeezing further shut for just a moment, then open and bright and looking up into Kevin's.

Everything Sam can spare is subtly alert for Kevin's verdict, too well behaved to allow himself to beg. And Kevin gets why Sam was afraid of showing him all of this. For all Sam is strong and smart and a beautiful person, everything he is is hanging right now on Kevin's words, on his approval. It's a power rush, for sure, but more than that, it's moving, almost shocking. Sam is in his hands, everything vulnerable and sweet about him for the taking, and Kevin could crush him if he chose to. Could really do it right now, and Sam know it. Made the choice to trust Kevin with this.

 

Kevin tightens his hold, grounding Sam, puts his other hand on Sam's nape. "You've been a good boy" he says, making his voice stable. Sam breathes hard at the words, and something else as well. For a moment it looks weird, Kevin can't read Sam's expression, then he reaizes Sam is fighting to keeps focused and open, available, to please his Master. Wow, yes, it's certainly a thrill. Kevin gulps at the sight, drinks it in until Sam is almost shaking in his hands with desperation. That's enough. He pulls Sam's cheek to rest against his stomach, petting Sam's hair, slow and steady, breathing together. "You are good," Kevin say. And he means more than just right now. "And you do please me".

A shudder runs through Sam's body on a sob, head dropping and lips parted. Kevin cups Sam's cheek in wonderment, gives Cas a quick look. Cas nods at him, smiling, reassuring, that smile of Cas' that says that everything will always be all right. "Don't look at me. Look at your boy".

 

Kevin does. Everything about Sam is pliant, to Kevin and to the sensations and emotions streaming over his face. When Kevin looks back at him, Sam is looking up with almost pained devotion, brow furrowed. "Thank you. Thank you".

And like that, the scene is over.

"What do you see when you look at him?" Cas asks. Kevin looks down. So much weight on this person's shoulders. More important to say thank you than to allow himself to enjoy every bit of the scene. Always so life or death, so intent on duty. So intent on duty except for the time he wasn't, something cruel in Kevin insists. He'd forgiven Sam for that, mostly. He really understands. Even Dean may have forgiven that, and if he did that'd be a miracle, Dean still makes Sam miserable for crap he did when he was a child. Sam hasn't forgiven himself for it, Kevin sees it in the way he tenses when Kevin gets drunk, or even just pissed off at the world. It's time, Sam needs to forgive himself. "He's really hard on himself".

"Talk to him".

It's easier to say that to somebody else. Kevin holds Sam's face in both hands, searching his eyes, searching for words. Sam looks fearful and hopeful, still so open. "You're a good person, Sam" he says, no 'boy', now. "You're not perfect. You're good. And that is better. Between now and the next time we do this, you will give yourself some slack".

Sam nods, bites his lip. Kevin can tell he appreciates the concept, but it's not what he needs to hear. He nods obedience, but his eyes are downcast. Kevin won't have that. "Hey" he insists, holding Sam's face back up like before. " You did really well, Sam. I'm proud of you. And I'm very pleased with you". Sam lets out a breath, relieved, unsteady. Kevin pulls Sam to him, and the unsteady pattern of Sam's exhales shapes into full body exhales, then sobs. Cas puts a steadying palm on Kevin's lower back, and Kevin strokes Sam's hair and shoulders till the sky changes in their window.

Later, the three of them drift together into sleep. Sam's face hidden in Kevin's stomach, Kevin's arms wrapped around him. Cas holding Kevin's back, wrapping them both with his wings.


End file.
